¿Puedo tomar su pedido, pedazo de mierda?
by Odnoliub Kitsune
Summary: "Entonces, digamos que, quizás Bakugō no era la mejor elección para toda esta faena de repartir pizzas. (Midoriya enamorado, Bakugō en negación, y mucho, mucho queso. Un romance BakuDeku en treinta minutos o menos.)" —Traducción de "May I take your order, dipshit?" de supercrunch, traída desde AO3. [One-Shot]


**Estúpidos y sensuales Deku y Kacchan.**

 **Luego que por qué una se distrae de sus fanfics pendientes, preguntarán.** **En mi defensa... ADMITIDLO, SON IRRESISTIBLES.**

 **Como sea, jajajaja.** **Veamos... poniéndonos serios ya:**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni los personajes de BnHA, ni la trama, ni absolutamente nada en este fanfic me pertenece aparte de mis propios comentarios y la traducción. El fanfic original se halla en _AO3_ , llamado " ** _May I take your order, dipshit?_** " y es de la autoría de **_supercrunch_**.

 _No tengo permiso oficial aún para esta traducción, pero lo conseguiré pronto._

 **(De todas formas, creo que ha quedado bastante claro que no intento robarlo o algo que se asemeje a eso** **siquiera** **. Todos los derechos reservados a quienes corresponda..., yo solo lo traduzco porque lo adoro, y realmente quiero compartirlo con vosotros.)**

 **Sin más dilaciones... ¡Comienzo!**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Notas (de _supercrunch_ )**

me gusta mi fic igual que mi pizza

increíblemente pegajosa y con un poco de salchicha.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Entonces, digamos que quizás Bakugō no era la mejor elección para toda esta faena de repartir pizzas.

Como putas mierdas sea. No es como si hubiera algún lugar en la ciudad que vendiera comida realmente _buena_ , así que nadie espera que el tugurio de pizza local produzca nada mejor que algo ligeramente comestible. Toda esta puñetera ciudad está repleta de rascacielos y calles concurridas, pero las únicas personas que verdaderamente viven aquí son o bien estudiantes o bien gente pobre. Normalmente ambos. Como Bakugō, a decir verdad; lo cual es el único motivo por el que se encuentra aquí, mirando fijamente una mancha de moho en el techo en lugar de estar descansando en su casa, con una caja de pizza cálida equilibrada en su mano mientras la otra aporrea la puerta.

—Pizza —dice muy alto. No grita, porque ya lo hizo durante una entrega el día anterior y una señora mayor había salido de su casa para golpearlo con una escoba. Aunque seguramente no habría ninguna señora mayor aquí. Este sitio luce como uno de esos edificios de departamentos de mierda cerca del campus de UA, ocupados mayoritariamente por estudiantes de pregrado. Bakugō sabe esto porque luce como su propio edificio de mierda, el cual también se encuentra cerca del campus de UA y está ocupado por Bakugō, un estudiante de pregrado.

Aporrea la puerta de nuevo. Ha golpeado como tres veces en los dos últimos minutos, y es apenas ahora que escucha una voz proveniente del interior. Se pregunta fugazmente si podría salirse con la suya al golpear después de que la puerta se haya abierto. Probablemente no. Su jefe solo tolera su pésimo servicio al cliente porque es pagado con casi nada, pero incluso Aizawa podría llegar a su límite si llegara a golpear la cara de un cliente con sus nudillos.

La puerta por fin, _por fin_ , se desliza abierta para revelar a un chico con aspecto estresado del otro lado. Tiene un lío de pelo salvaje y brillantes ojos verdes. Parece un poco joven para ser un estudiante de UA, pero como sea.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! No te he oído llegar.

Bakugō arruga su nariz ante los auriculares colgados alrededor del cuello del chaval. _¿Qué clase de imbécil escucha música cuando debe de estar pendiente al repartidor?_ , quiere decir; pero decide que el esfuerzo no vale la pena.

—Una pizza grande —pronuncia arrastrando las palabras en su lugar, echando un vistazo al recibo atado a la tapa de la caja—. Para Midoriya —bizquea hacia la escritura de mierda de Kirishima— Deku.

El chico en la puerta parpadea.

—Ehm, es Izuku, no Deku.

Bakugō le pasa la pizza.

—Me da igual.

—...vale. Vale, bien, okay. —Algo dubitativo, Midoriya Loquesea coge la pizza que es pasada con brusquedad a sus manos—. ¿Cuánto es?

—Cómo diablos voy a saberlo, lee el recibo.

En serio..., sus ojos son muy verdes. Bakugō se da cuenta de esto porque aquel lo está calando con una mirada bastante estúpida, una realmente perpleja que hace a Bakugō pensar en un ciervo apunto de ser atropellado por un camión, de alguna forma.

—¿No te preocupa que te de menos de lo que es?

—No, porque sé dónde vives y no tengo problema en dar una paliza a esas cursis pecas tuyas.

Extrañamente, la comisura en la esquina de la boca de Midoriya se curva hacia arriba.

—Whao. ¿Tú-, eh. ¿Sabes lo que es el servicio de atención al cliente?

Bakugō bufa.

—Ni puta idea. ¿Vas a pagarme o no?

—Claro, espera aquí. —Aún sin sonreír del todo, Midoriya se aleja de la puerta y marcha a dejar la pizza en algún lugar seguro. Bakugō empuja suavemente la puerta con un pie para abrirla un poco más; por lo que puede ver, un lado del departamento está inmaculadamente ordenado, y el otro luce como si un armario hubiera vomitado en el suelo—. Ya, aquí tienes tu dinero. Tendré que darte tu propina en monedas, lo siento por eso.

—Dinero es dinero. —Sinceramente, a Bakugō lo sorprende ir a recibir una mínima propina siquiera sabiendo que suele ser horrible con cualquiera que conozca, pero a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente—. Gracias. Disfruta de tu intoxicación por alimentos.

Midoriya se sobresalta un poco.

—¿ _Intoxicación por alim_ \-- ¿Qué quieres decir con _eso_?

Bakugō se ríe de él y se va.

—o—o—o—

Con toda honestidad, nunca pensó que acabaría aquí otra vez.

—Realmente estoy algo impresionado —dice a la cara blanda asomada por detrás de la puerta. Midoriya lleva puesta una sudadera azul hoy. Bakugō se siente algo celoso. Su uniforme es una camisa gris francamente pegajosa con el feo logo de la compañía en el frente; y una gorra, la cual se niega a usar porque le deja ese peinado por el cual Kirishima nunca deja de joderlo—. Nadie ha pedido dos veces esta mierda jamás. ¿De verdad te has comido la pizza, o se la has dado a alguien que te cae mal?

Midoriya acepta la caja con una sonrisa.

—Es barato y no tengo horno. Puedo sobrevivir a un poco de intoxicación por alimentos.

—¿Eres masoquista?

Midoriya lo mira de arriba a abajo, pensativo.

—¿Sabes qué?, quizás lo sea.

—¿Por qué coño me miras a _mí_ al decir eso?

—Por nada.

Su sonrisa es un tanto ilegible, y Bakugō quiere golpearlo. Aunque eso no dice mucho, en realidad, porque Bakugō quiere golpear muchas cosas; pero ahora mismo Bakugō quiere golpear específicamente a Midoriya. Solo un poco, de cualquier manera, porque todavía quiere recibir una propina.

—Si vas a torturarte a ti mismo, sé un hombre al respecto. Pide una pizza de verdad, no una de esas pordioseras de queso.

—Me gusta el queso —dice Midoriya apaciblemente. Se aparta de la puerta para ir a buscar su billetera, justo como la última vez, y Bakugō asoma su cabeza sin invitación. No parece importarle a Midoriya. Deja la pizza en la mesada de la cocina y coge la billetera—. Además, la pizza de queso es la más barata, ¿o no?

Bakugō tacharía eso de gilipolleces. Hay un par de Air Jordans de un rojo brillante acomodadas cerca de la puerta, y esas cosas valen medio mes de sueldo. Bakugō lo sabe porque ha estado planeando comprarse unas.

—Existe algo llamado trabajo.

—Oh, sí, ya lo sé; pero digamos que prefiero vivir humildemente y pasar mi tiempo libre estudiando ya que trabajar puede volverse bastante pesado.

—Puedes hacer ambas cosas, pedazo de vago. Yo las hago, y lo llevo bastante bien.

Midoriya le sonríe de nuevo. Sigue siendo molesto, haciendo a las esquinas de sus ojos arrugarse, y el estúpido bastardo luce como si estuviera apunto de soltar una jodida _ri_ _s_ _illa_ mientras regresa a la puerta. Qué perdedor.

—Whao, qué sorprendente. ¿Vas a UA? ¿Qué estudias?

—Inge química —responde Bakugō sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo—. Me gusta volar mierda por los aires.

Midoriya se pone extrañamente feliz ante eso.

—¡Eh, qué guay! Supongo que eso explicaría por qué no te he visto nunca en el campus, yo siempre estoy del otro lado; estudio ciencias políticas y economía. ¿Estás en tu segundo año?

—Tercero.

—¿ _Y_ mantienes un trabajo? Eres bueno en todo esto de ser adulto. Yo también estoy en mi tercer año y apenas puedo arrastrarme fuera de la cama la mayor parte de los días.

Bakugō enarca una ceja.

—Já. Parece que lo de _Deku_ te va como anillo al dedo, ¿hm?

—Ya te lo he dicho, ese no es mi nombre —dice Midoriya a pesar de no lucir particularmente cabreado. Se está tomando su buen tiempo en rebuscar en su billetera, también, y Bakugō pisa repetitivamente con su pie, impaciente—. Aunque algo me dice que no te importa, de alguna manera.

—Astuto. —Bakugō toma el dinero junto con la propina y lo mete en su bolsillo trasero, mirando apreciativamente de reojo las zapatillas rojas una última vez antes de irse—. Va, desaparece. Tengo un trabajo al que regresar, a diferencia de cierta persona.

—Oh, pues ya no te entretengo —dice Midoriya de forma simpática. Bakugō da un paso apartándose de la puerta y voltea para largarse, y Midoriya lo despide con una mano. Las luces del arruinado pasillo titilan lentamente mientras camina hacia unas escaleras igualmente arruinadas—. Adiós, Kacchan.

Bakugō casi se cae por las escaleras.

—¿Cómo _mierda_ acabas de llamarme?

Midoriya aún está medio escondido detrás de la puerta, con una expresión estúpida claramente complacida incluso cuando Bakugō voltea tan bruscamente que siente su cuello crujir. El chaval alza una mano y golpetea su pecho con un dedo.

—Ya sabes, para algo es la tarjeta de identificación.

Bakugō echa un vistazo hacia abajo. La pequeña tarjeta de identificación negra que rara vez usa se encuentra inexplicablemente presente en su camisa hoy. La mira fijamente, perplejo, y se siente como si la mirada le fuera devuelta. _Bakugō Katsuki_ , le informa.

—¿Qué cojones es un _Kacchan_?

Esa sonrisa de gato Chesire se amplía.

—Si sigues diciéndome Deku, creo que es lo justo.

En serio, qué _diablos_.

—Jesús... No soy un perro al que debas nombrar.

—Prefiero Deku a Jesús.

Whoa.

—¿Sabes qué?, devuélveme la pizza para que pueda golpearte en la cabeza con ella.

—¡No seas así! Es mono, creo que te va bien.

—Te golpearé el doble de fuerte ahora.

Midoriya se ríe. Es una risa jodidamente estúpida, muy aguda y con bufidos graciosos y lo que sea, y hace eco en el pasillo mientras Bakugō permanece en el rellano de las escaleras como un idiota.

—Lo siento, tendrás que volver con otra pizza si quieres pegarme von ella. Estaré esperándolo.

Bakugō hace una mueca.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que volveré?

—Solo es un presentimiento —dice, arreglándoselas para cerrar la puerta justo antes de que Bakugō la forzara abierta y lo estrangulara.

Tsk.

Bastardo.

—o—o—o—

—¿Cómo es posible —pregunta Aizawa— que hayan habido tres pedidos de la misma dirección en tres semanas?

Bakugō levanta la mirada de su revista. Es una de coches, cree, aunque no está muy seguro porque acaba de pescarla de la mochila de Kirishima.

—Ehm, ¿no es eso algo típico de los restaurantes?

Aizawa voltea hacia él. Su bufanda está bien ajustada alrededor de su cuello incluso si el calor de la cocina llega hasta el frente del local, así que su voz suena algo amortiguada.

—No en _este_ restaurante. Este restaurante es un puto basurero.

Kirishima asoma su cabeza por la ventana de la cocina.

—Es _tu_ puto basurero.

—No, yo solo soy el gerente. Me niego a responsabilizarme por la comida —dice Aizawa. Aún tiene el auricular de su línea fija en mano, y lo coloca al lado de la caja registradora que es donde pertenece—. Y me niego a creer que realmente quieran comer lo que hacemos. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Kirishima bufa ruidosamente mientras se ríe.

—Hm, obviamente debe de gustarles mi pizza.

—A nadie le gusta tu pizza. Tu pizza da asco, y la de Kaminari también. La única persona que sabe cocinar aquí es Bakugō, pero no quiero tenerlo en la cocina porque entonces _yo_ tendría que lidiar con él.

Requiere una gran parte de la fuerza de voluntad de Bakugō el no tirarle una silla a la cabeza al viejo hombre.

—Eres la razón por la que el negocio sufre, ya lo sabes.

—Recibo al menos una queja de ti por día, Bakugō. Creo que tienes aunque sea algo de la culpa.

— _Vale_ —replica Bakugō, exasperado—. Somos la peor combinación de pizzeros posible o como mierda sea; pero ahora tenemos un regular, así que no deberíamos de sentirnos _completamente_ desesperanzados. Déjame adivinar, ¿una pizza grande de queso?

Aizawa parpadea.

—¿Cómo has sabido--?

—Porque soy tu mejor empleado. —Deslizándose de su taburete, Bakugō se abre camino hasta la pesada puerta de la cocina y ahuyenta a su compañero de allí—. Piérdete, yo cocinaré esta vez.

Kirishima se tambalea de camino a la puerta, limpiándose las manos en su delantal.

—¿Qué?, ¿quieres que yo haga la entrega?

—Nah, yo lo hago. Ya que nos he conseguido un regular, me haré cargo de él.

—Huevos, no, si yo no me quejo —Kirishima se encoge de hombros. Deja a Bakugō trabajando y Aizawa regresa a la oficina madriguera de la que había salido.

Bakugō, golpeando con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria una bola de masa de pizza sobre la mesa, mira los ingredientes a su disposición y sonríe ladinamente.

Diablos, él es el empleado estrella... Es hora de que _alguien_ se ponga creativo con el menú.

La mayonesa y la piña van juntas, ¿verdad?

—o—o—o—

El edificio de departamentos de Midoriya sigue siendo exactamente como Bakugō lo recuerda, y sin embargo, esta vez llama a la puerta con muchísimo más entusiasmo en comparación a la última vez. Un poco de pintura cae bajo su puño, y limpia clandestinamente su mano en sus vaqueros cuando Midoriya abre la puerta.

—Hey.

Midoriya pestañea en su dirección.

—Hola, Kacchan —dice. Hace énfasis en el _Kacchan_ como si estuviera listo para replegarse a su apartamento en cuanto Bakugō le grite.

Bakugō no lo hace. En lugar de ello, alza el recibo atado a la tapa de la caja de pizza en su mano y carraspea.

—Una pizza grande de queso para Deku. —No es una pizza de queso. Está cubierta en ingredientes de dudosa procedencia y sospechosos y, llegados a este punto, apenas califica como una pizza—. Lo de siempre.

Deku ladea su cabeza como un cachorro.

—Estás muy animado, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Es un día hermoso —Bakugō le sonríe. Hace una mueca, probablemente, a juzgar por la expresión resultante de Deku. Además, no es un día hermoso. Está lloviendo—. ¿No adoras estar vivo?

—...¿sí? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

—Solo estoy de buen humor —dice Bakugō, pasando la pizza a Deku y esperando su paga con paciencia. Deku ojea la caja y luego a Bakugō, claramente teniendo sus sospechas. Bakugō mantiene su sonrisa (mueca) donde está—. Que aproveche.

—¿Qué?, ¿ya te vas?

—Sitios que ver, trabajo que hacer —responde Bakugō, prácticamente saltando para alejarse de la puerta—. Ten una buena vida, Deku; hasta otra.

—Eh, espera —la voz de Deku flota escaleras abajo, ignorada.

Las pisadas de Bakugō hacen eco mientras básicamente salta escaleras abajo hasta su scooter, ajusta su casco y se balancea él mismo en su asiento. El motor arranca con un murmullo, y Bakugō lo acompaña con un murmullo propio.

Una ventana se desliza abierta en algún lugar por encima de él.

—¡Kacchan, vuelve aquí con mi pizza!

Bakugō se desternilla de la risa y se aleja conduciendo.

—o—o—o—

Al día siguiente, Aizawa asoma su cabeza fuera de la oficina del gerente para decirle que acaba de recibir una llamada del cliente regular.

—Quería que te dijera que lo que sea que le hayas dado, estaba bastante bueno.

Bakugō frunce el ceño; más de lo usual, ya que él está, literalmente, siempre con el ceño fruncido. Se escabulle en la cocina cuando Kirishima no mira para husmear en el frigorífico. Hay un recipiente con restos de lo que sea que fuera lo que usó ayer. Es de un blanco pálido y ligeramente sólido, y luce como si fuera a tragarse cualquier cuchara que Bakugō tratara de enterrar en ello.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, si Deku se lo ha comido, no puede estar _tan_ malo.

—o—o—o—

Diez minutos después, mientras aún intenta borrar el sabor en su lengua con un cepillo de dientes, decide que, en realidad, sí está tan malo.

Ugh, vale. Probablemente él mismo se lo ha buscado.

—o—o—o—

—Tú no eres Deku —dice Bakugō.

—No —dice el hombre en la puerta—, no lo soy.

Tiene un estilo de teñido ridículo: la mitad de su pelo es blanca y la otra roja. Sus ojos son de colores distintos también, y están actualmente entrecerrados en dirección a la caja de pizza sujeta de forma protectora frente al pecho de Bakugō.

—¿Qué has hecho con Deku?

— _Izuku_ ha ido a visitar a su madre —dice el hombre, tanteando—. Dame mi pizza.

—¿Qué haces en su casa?

—También es mi casa. Vivo aquí, soy su compañero de habitación. _Dame mi pizza_.

Bakugō le da su pizza. A regañadientes, claro, pero es que no puede pensar en una razón lo suficientemente buena para no pasarle esa cosa estúpida. Había estado esperando a medias que Deku le gritara por todo el asunto de la pizza experimental, pero ni siquiera está aquí. A no ser que esté escondido en el armario, quizás, pero las Jordans rojas no están cerca de la puerta.

—¿No crees que es algo extraño pedir comida a nombre de alguien más?

—¿Qué importa, mientras pague por ello? —responde el cliente estúpidamente bicolor, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. La mantiene completamente abierta, a diferencia de Deku. A Deku le va más mantener la puerta solo ligeramente abierta para poder espiar a través de ella como un niño pequeño—. De cualquier forma, tú eres el que ha asumido que yo soy Izuku cuando has tomado mi orden.

Sí, claro. Este chaval no suena para nada como Deku. Sin embargo, Bakugō no era el que había estado respondiendo a las llamadas hoy; es el turno de Aizawa. Fallo fácil de cometer. El restaurante tiene los detalles apuntados junto a su número de teléfono, pero igual.

—No ha mencionado nunca tener un compañero.

—No, porque insiste en venir a la puerta cada vez que alguno de vosotros viene. No sé por qué no me deja simplemente llamar a Dominos. Vuestra pizza sabe ligeramente peor que el cartón, creo que sería mejor comerse la caja.

Oh, ah. Eso es... algo halagador, en realidad. Lo de Deku, no lo de la pizza; aunque la parte de la pizza no es nada sorprendente.

—Vale, pues ¿por qué coñ-- diantres la has ordenado entonces? —" _Servicio de atención al cliente, Bakugō. Quieres una propina, ¿recuerdas?_ "

—Sentía curiosidad. —Mitad-y-mitad lo mira fijamente con ojos llenos de sospecha. Su ojo izquierdo, más específicamente, parece estar diciéndole a Bakugō que se vaya a la mierda; y el derecho luce como si estuviera reconsiderando llamar a Dominos después de todo—. Debe de haber alguna razón por la que sigue sometiéndonos a vuestras pizzas de cartón.

—¿Podría ser mi aturdidor atractivo? ¿Mi chispeante voluntad? ¿Mi fascinante personalidad?

—Supongo. Izuku tiene como costumbre el coleccionar errantes roñosos.

Bakugō vira los ojos. Sus manos permanecen quietas resueltamente en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros en lugar de ir a enroscarse ellas mismas alrededor del cuello de No-Deku, que es donde deberían de estar, porque Bakugō es un jodido santo con una fuerza de voluntad de hierro.

—Sabes que eso te incluye, ¿verdad, listillo? Y no soy _yo_ el que tiene la cabeza que parece un bastón de caramelo blanco y rojo.

—Es naranja sangre.

—Es jodidamente _rojo_ , idiota pretencioso.

Los ojos de Mitad-y-Mitad se entrecierran aún más, como los de un gato de casa irascible. Bakugō quiere echarle agua.

—No pienso escuchar nada sobre estilos de pelo si viene de un diente de león cabreado como tú.

—¿ _Diente de león cab--_ vale, con un diablo, me largo de aquí. ¿Vas a pagarme o tendré que quedarme a escucharte todo el día?

No-Deku hace un ruido que podría ser transcrito vagamente como un _j_ _umpf_.

—No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que querrá contigo —murmura entre dientes, meneándose con la caja para poder coger unos billetes de su bolsillo trasero. Es un acto de equilibrio precario, y Bakugō no hace el menor esfuerzo en echarle una mano—. ¿Por qué eres tú el que viene siempre? ¿En serio no tenéis más empleados?

—¿Quizás sea porque soy el único que se atreve a recorrer todo el camino hasta aquí para lidiar con tu sobresaliente culo de leche de mitad-y-mitad?

No-Deku le muestra el dinero, y Bakugō casi que tiene que forcejear para arrancarlo de su agarre.

—No estoy seguro de que me agrades.

—A mí _definitivamente_ no me agradas —replica Bakugō girando sobre sus talones para marcharse—. Llámame cuando Deku haya regresado, así no tendré que volver a lidiar contigo.

La puerta se cierra con unos aires a conclusión de madera. Yendo a zancadas hasta las escaleras, Bakugō echa un vistazo al dinero en su mano y gruñe durante todo el trayecto hasta el estacionamiento.

Es cambio exacto. El muy capullo ni siquiera le ha dejado una propina.

Que le den por culo al servicio de atención al cliente, sinceramente.

—o—o—o—

—Jesucristo, venga _ya_ , Deku —dice Bakugō, aporreando la puerta por tercera vez. Alguien lo hace callar desde el piso de abajo, y él se asoma por la barandilla para gritarle en respuesta:— ¡ _Tú_ cállate! ¡Eh, Deku! ¡Llevo años esperando aquí fuera, ¿cómo se te ocurre pedir una pizza y luego no recogerla?!

La persona lo manda a callar de nuevo y Bakugō se controla a duras penas para no dejarse caer por los pisos inferiores y darle una pizzapaliza. Sería un desperdicio, de cualquier forma. Bakugō ha hecho esta por sí mismo, para compensarlo por la otra. Está, naturalmente, jodidamente _delici_ _osa_. No debería dañarla.

Dañar a Deku, por otra parte, estaría muy bien. Bufando, Bakugō aparca su trasero de cara a la puerta y estira sus piernas, caja equilibrada en su regazo. Es cálida y pesada, y huele bien.

—Deku, será mejor que salgas de ahí.

Deku no sale. Por un ínfimo segundo, Bakugō se siente tentado de simplemente _irse_. Volver a la tienda y darle la pizza a Kirishima, incluso si Kirishima no ha hecho nada para merecerla. Pero ha hecho esto para _Deku_ , maldición. Si Deku no se la come, nadie se la comerá.

A excepción de Bakugō, quizás, porque él la ha hecho.

Oh.

En realidad...

Ah, a la mierda.

Es extrañamente satisfactorio, comerse la pizza de un cliente justo delante de su casa. Tiene razón, por supuesto; su pizza _está_ jodidamente deliciosa, y lo alegra haberse tomado la molestia de hacerla como se debe. Es pegajosa (con mucho queso) y gruesa y sabrosa, y él acaba con un trozo alrededor de cada tres minutos. Las cigarras le cantan desde algún lugar en la distancia. Es una noche agradable. Cálida y seca incluso si está sentado en un suelo de asfalto mirando fijamente al marco de una puerta que tiene moho creciendo en las esquinas.

Debería de comerse otro.

—Lo juro, Deku —murmura con la boca llena de corteza—. Si esto es algún tipo de broma estúpida de tu novio mitad-y-mitad, le patearé el culo. También te patearé el culo a ti por tomarme el pelo. Coño, patearé mi propio culo, soy una máquina pateadora de culos y nadie me hace venir todo el camino hasta aquí para nada solo para que me siente aquí como un desahuciado, ¿quién te has creído que eres--?

—No tengo novio —dice una voz a sus espaldas, y Bakugō casi tira todo a la mierda, y la pizza.

Deku se halla de pie por encima de él, con una bolsa de plástico en una mano y la otra alzada en lo que supone es un gesto calmante. Está en pantalones cortos sueltos y viste una camiseta horrible, y desde este ventajoso punto de vista, Bakugō nota que las Jordans son mucho mejores vistas de cerca.

Pero no es el momento de hablar sobre eso, porque hay un pedazo de corteza atorado en su tráquea.

—¿Para qué _mierda_ te me acercas con sigilo?

—¡No me he acercado con sigilo! —protesta Deku—. Solo he ido a comprar algo de gaseosa, no creí que llegarías tan rápido ya que solo han pasado ¿qué?, diez minutos-- ¿Te estás comiendo mi pizza?

Bakugō lo reta a reprochárselo, ojos humedeciéndose.

—Estabas tardando una eternidad y me dio hambre.

—¿Así que te has invitado a ti mismo?

—Bueno, _ahora_ estoy sufriendo por esa puta mierda.

Deku lo mira fijamente. Por un largo tiempo, parpadeando con lentitud, y entonces solo suspira y se desliza al suelo junto a él.

—Eres alucinante, ¿lo sabías? Primero una pizza radioactiva, y ahora esto.

Bakugō le pasa la caja de pizza.

—Ugh, cállate. He hecho esto especialmente para ti, sabes.

—¿En serio? —Deku se anima considerablemente. Inspecciona un trozo de cerca por un segundo, y Bakugō vira los ojos.

—No es tóxica. Yo estaba comiéndola hasta hace un momento, ¿o no?

—Ya he visto de lo que eres capaz. Tuve que tirar esa última pizza, sabes. No pude cenar por tu culpa.

Bakugō no menciona que él tampoco había querido cenar después de probar esa mierda.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, quedan restos de esa cosa en el frigorífico. Creo que podrían cobrar vida si los dejo ahí el tiempo suficiente. —No está de coña. Había abierto el frigorífico para robar un par de lonchas de salami ayer, y podría haber jurado que el Tappeligroso lo estaba mirando.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor y aún no confío en ti —dice Deku, aunque mordisquea el trozo al mismo tiempo. Casi de inmediato, su rostro se ilumina como un árbol de Navidad y la mitad del trozo desaparece de un solo mordisco. Algo revolotea en el pecho de Bakugō. Puede que sea satisfacción, puede que sea la adrenalina de casi haberse muerto atragantado esfumándose—. ¡Esto está bueno!

—No hables con la boca llena, qué asco —Bakugō arruga su nariz. La sonrisa estúpida, amplia de Deku es contagiosa, por lo que Bakugō centra su atención en la bolsa de 7-Eleven apoyada en el suelo en su lugar—. ¿Te han criado en un granero o qué? Pásame una gaseosa.

Deku le pasa la gaseosa. Es Coca Cola, la cual Bakugō aceptará a pesar de preferir la Pepsi.

—¿En serio has hecho esto, Kacchan? ¿Para mí?

—Sí, retrasado. Tu-- ¿quién era ése? La imitación barata de Harvey Dent-- ha insultado nuestra pizza, así que obviamente he decidido cerrarle la boca. —Bebe un trago directamente de la botella. Deku lo observa, con las cejas algo fruncidas mientras Bakugō se limpia la boca con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Quién?, ¿te refieres a Shouto? ¿Mi compañero?

—Seh, ese.

—Ah. Hm... ¿Cuándo lo has conocido? —pregunta Deku. Sus mejillas se inflan como las de un hámster cuando come, y Bakugō le pincha la cara con un dedo por impulso—. Eh, no, ¡tus dedos están grasientos!

—Mira qué maldita pena me da —Bakugō pasa su mano por la manga de Deku de cualquier manera, ganándose un quejido muy ruidoso en respuesta—. Ordenó una pizza mientras no estabas por aquí. Ni siquiera me ha dejado propina, el muy imbécil.

—Para ser justos, normalmente no te mereces una propina —dice Deku. Bakugō lo pellizca, pero solo ligeramente—. Aunque como ya he dicho, no es mi novio; solo es un amigo del instituto. No tengo uno. Eh... Un novio, me refiero. Estoy, algo así como-- Disponible. Ya sabes. Por si te lo estabas preguntando.

Bakugō se lo preguntaba, ciertamente. Deku está estudiando su cena muy concentrado de repente. Sin esa brillante mirada verde calándolo, Bakugō se siente libre de sonreír.

—Tío, eres jodidamente raro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué soy _yo_ raro? ¡Tú eres el que se está comiendo la pizza de un cliente justo delante de su departamento!

—Y tú simplemente me sigues el juego —dice Bakugō. Se apoya en la pared pequeña detrás de ellos. Es sólida e inamovible, y roza el hombro de Deku al acomodarse en búsqueda de una posición confortable—. Recibo quejas de clientes literalmente todos los días, y aún así aquí estamos. Comiendo pizza en compañía del otro en el pasillo como una pareja de idiotas.

Deku parece considerar esto. Está masticando mucho más despacio ahora, cabeza algo inclinada, como si estuviera pensándolo mucho.

—Supongo que es bastante raro.

—Pues entonces ¿por qué? Sé que no es por la pizza. —Voltea su cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Deku por el rabillo del ojo. El chico luce bastante nervioso, moviendo sus pies, incapaz de estarse quieto por mucho tiempo al parecer.

—No sé, en serio. Supongo que simplemente tenía sentido 'orque eres bastante raro también. Me han dicho que suelo rodearme de raras compañías.

No miente, en caso de que Mitad-y-Mitad no sea indicación suficiente.

—No soy raro. Soy un ciudadano jodidamente ejemplar.

—Hm, sí, y yo soy un súperheroe. Tengo súper-fuerza y todo, ¿quieres ver?

Bakugō lo pellizca de nuevo, esta vez en la muñeca. Deku se queja y se retuerce, pero no intenta escapar con seriedad.

—Supongo que no puedo culparte. Soy de lo más puñeteramente encantador, entonces es bastante comprensible que quieras pasar tanto tiempo conmigo como sea posible.

—En eso no te equivocas —Deku voltea hacia él y le sonríe. Es francamente apabullante, y Bakugō, por razones que no llega a explicarse, no puede apartar la mirada—. Supongo que has adivinado mis segundas intenciones, ¿hm?

Algo aprieta su palma, y Bakugō mira hacia abajo. El escurridizo bastardo se las ha arreglado para entrelazar sus dedos cuando Bakugō no miraba; y se echa hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Mantenerte cautivo para que mi pizza esté a salvo?

Bakugō hace un ruido peculiar. Se atora en su garganta, a medio camino entre un jadeo y una risa, y aleja la mano más pequeña de Deku para poder golpearlo en el hombro en su lugar. Su palma cosquillea ante el descubrimiento del raro número de callos que tiene Deku.

—Eres ridículo. Debería haber sabido que no podía confiar en ti, pervertido. Me voy.

Deku se pone de morritos dramáticamente, y Bakugō resiste la urgencia de pellizcar sus labios juntos con las puntas de sus dedos.

—¿Qué, ya? Estaba divirtiéndome.

—Lo creas o no, realmente necesito volver al trabajo en algún momento —dice Bakugō, levantándose—. Ya he estado media hora aquí, mi jefe va a patearme el trasero si no llego a tiempo para el siguiente pedido.

—De acuerdo —Deku suspira. Suena genuinamente triste, y Bakugō intenta no verse demasiado complacido por ello. Quejándose como alguien de ochenta, se bambolea al ponerse en pie y recoge lo que queda de su cena en ambas manos—. ¿Supongo que ya te veré la semana que viene o algo así?

—Quizás. Más vale que no le des nada de eso a tu repulsivo compañero, hice esa mierda para ti.

—No es repulsivo, pero no se la daré —dice Deku con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Soy egoísta, ya sabeh'.

Y, bueno. Bakugō no puede no sonreír ante _eso_.

—o—o—o—

—Deberías echártelo. —dice Kirishima, y sabes qué, Bakugō ha estado _tan cerca_ de explotar en el trabajo hoy. Tan cerca.

Deja de limpiar el mostrador y voltea. Muy lentamente, quizás para darle algo de tiempo a Kirishima para pensar bien en lo que está diciendo, quizás para darle tiempo a correr a esconderse en las profundidades de la cocina de la que ha salido y quizás dejar a Bakugō solo de una puta vez.

Kirishima no capta la indirecta.

—Te estoy hablando de ese chaval que siempre hace pedidos. No dejas que nadie más tome sus órdenes, por lo que deberías echártelo.

No farfulla. Normalmente, lo haría, pero ahora mismo el entender cómo _coño_ ha pasado Kirishima del punto A al punto B está acaparando una buena parte de su concentración.

—¿ _Disculpa_?

—¡Seh! Digo, es que, ya sabes dónde vive, y cosas, y es bastante obvio que quiere verte. —Se inclina y apoya un poco en el lavabo, así que su cabeza apenas se asoma por la ventana pequeña entre la cocina y el frente. No hay nadie más aquí aparte de Aizawa, que seguramente está echándose la siesta en la oficina del gerente. El trabajo va lento, para un viernes por la noche. Más lento de lo habitual, al menos—. Aunque no imagino por qué. Eres literalmente el peor repartidor de pizzas de todo el mundo.

—Soy un repartidor jodidamente asombroso. ¿Qué me dices de llevar mi puño a tu cara? 30 segundos o menos, o el siguiente es gratis.

—Definitivamente no es por la pizza —continua Kirishima, ignorándolo completamente. Bruto sin sentimientos—. Quiero decir, Aizawa tenía razón. He probado nuestra pizza. Nadie con papilas gustativas come nuestra pizza una segunda vez, a no ser que estén desesperados.

— _Tú_ eres el que las hace, pedazo de mierda —dice Bakugō—. Dios. Siempre estoy diciendo que yo debería encargarme de cocinar por aquí, pero ¿me escucha Aizawa? No.

—Nadie te quiere en el restaurante, ahí tienes tu por qué —dice Kirishima—. Pero al regular le gustas. Suena a un buen ligue, hombre; deberías salir con él mientras puedes.

—¿Cómo sabes _tú_ que es un buen ligue? Nunca lo has visto siquiera. Por lo que sabes, podría ser un tipo de media edad con un centenar de gatos.

—Si puede tratar _contigo_ , seguramente es un ángel.

Bakugō le arroja un pequeño trozo de corteza de pizza. Pasa navegando sobre su cabeza y va a parar a alguna parte del suelo, pero Kirishima no se mueve para levantarlo.

—¿Dices que es demasiado bueno para mí, punk?

—Satanás sería demasiado bueno para ti, lo cual es el por qué deberías de salir con el regular. O al menos echarte un polvo con él, o algo.

—No lo haré solo porque tú me digas que lo haga. Además, que te follen, soy el soltero más elegible de este tugurio.

—Eso no dice mucho —Kirishima se esfuma de la ventana y reaparece en el frente del restaurante para poder gandulear en uno de los taburetes. No lleva puesto su delantal, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos ha hecho realmente algo hoy—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada. Deku es un perdedor, y no es demasiado bueno para mí.

—¿Se llama Deku? Eso es extraño.

—Se llama Midoriya Izuku, pero Deku le va mejor —replica Bakugō. Con las manos en sus caderas, inspecciona su entorno. Inmaculado—. Porque, como te he dicho, es un perdedor. Cualquier tensión sexual que veas no es real.

—Seh, yo no he dicho nada sobre la tensión sexual —señala Kirishima. Luce confiado al respecto, además, el muy bastardo.

Bakugō bufa.

—Vale, ¿y qué? Es algo mono, de una forma tonta. ¿Qué problema hay con eso? Muchas personas son monas.

—Seh, pero no hay muchas personas simultáneamente monas, disponibles e interesadas en tipos como tú.

—Jodidamente grosero.

Kirishima murmura de manera evasiva y apoya su barbilla en su palma. Su expresión es pensativa por una vez, un poco como lo es la de Deku cuando él piensa que Bakugō no está atento.

—Bueno, supongo que era demasiado pedir.

—¿Qué mierda significa eso?

—No sé —Kirishima se encoge de hombros—. Ni siquiera tú buscarías algo tan fuera de tu liga, ¿ah?

Bakugō lo mira fijamente.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Hm..., claro. Entonces ¿no estás tratando de hacerme cortejar al regular? ¿No estás intentando dañar mi orgullo para hacerme cabrear y que le pida salir? ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres, Kirishima?

—No, para nada. ¿Sí?, no sé. La que sea que signifique que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y no estás dándome esa puta _mirada_ , con la cual puedo ver, por cierto, que no eres escurridizo, porque crees que vas a tener éxito en manipularme con toda esa basura? ¿No crees que estás ganando?

Kirishima le sonríe, vencido.

—Oye, todos sabemos que no soy tan inteligente como para eso.

—Malditamente cierto —Bakugō reacciona, lanzando su trapo de limpiar a la cara de Kirishima—. Ahora quita esa sonrisa pícara jodidamente estúpida de tu sucia jeta, iré a hacerle una pizza a Deku y luego iré a llevársela. —Girando sobre sus talones, ignora a Kirishima riendo entre dientes y avanza a zancadas hacia la cocina, dando un portazo extremadamente fuerte antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Le da un golpe de karate a Kirishima en la nuca una vez que ha acabado, solo para asegurarse, y entonces se cambia la camisa, monta en su scooter y se dirige al edificio de departamentos destartalado de Deku.

¿Asustado? Que le den a esa mierda. Bakugō se ha Baku- _ido_.

—o—o—o—

Esa puerta. Es esa misma puerta mohosa con la pintura despegada y la madera barata, y hace el mismo sonido horrible cuando Bakugō la golpea con su puño. Probablemente debería de haber llamado. No hay forma de saber si Deku estará en casa o tendrá visita, o si estará feliz de ver a Bakugō en el portal de su puerta con una pizza en una mano y nada más que una palma sudada en la otra. ¿Está vestido adecuadamente? ¿Huele a pizza? ¿Debería de haber ido a casa a arreglarse mejor primero?

Cigarras cantan para él en algún punto de la noche. Una parte de él, la parte pequeña que ha estado silenciando siempre desde los cuatro años, se pregunta qué va a hacer si Deku lo rechaza.

Y entonces aplasta de golpe ese pensamiento con el talón de su pie izquierdo porque _jaja, nope. Katsuki Bakugō no se pone nervioso. No me interesa cuánto te guste, digiere esas mariposas._

La puerta se abre. Bakugō abre la boca para decir algo, pero se desinfla.

Tan solo es el estúpido No-Deku. Patético.

—No recuerdo haber hecho ningún pedido —dice Mitad-y-Mitad. Ojos desiguales notifican la caja de pizza y la apariencia ligeramente desaliñada de Bakugō, y luego alza la vista para enarcar una ceja perfectamente formada—. Tampoco recuerdo haberte invitado. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Bakugō lo ignora.

—¿Está Deku en casa?

Mitad-y-Mitad continua mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos son fríos e impasibles, y sudor comienza a hormiguearle en la nuca a Bakugō. Por un segundo realmente piensa que podría ser buena idea marcharse.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

Pero se mantiene firme donde está.

—Es pizza, no una bomba. No te lo voy a robar, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—No podrías incluso si lo intentaras —dice No-Deku con un bufido. Es un sonido suave, elegante, y es también increíblemente irritante. Afortunadamente, de cualquier manera, parece haber encontrado la respuesta que estaba buscando, e interrumpe el concurso de miradas fijas para _finalmente_ gritar por encima de su hombro—. ¿Izuku?

Una voz le responde desde algún lugar en el interior:

—¿Hmm?

—El diente de león cabreado ha venido a verte.

Sintiéndose muy generoso, Bakugō decide no dejarle un ojo morado.

—Gracias, bastón de caramelo.

—De nada. —Mitad-y-Mitad desliza la puerta completamente abierta y lo pasa suspirando como si estuviera siendo suplantado—. Me voy a lo de Iida, no hagáis mucho lío.

—No vuelvas —replica Bakugō, aunque se distrae a medio camino por la cara de Deku en la puerta. Está muy agitado y sus greñas de pelo rizado están algo revueltas por el aire, lo cual no tiene sentido alguno ya que no es como si corriera mucho el aire dentro del departamento—. No estoy aquí para maldecir a Kirishima —dice, y entonces se encoge—. Ah, digo. Hola.

—¡Hey! —dice Deku con entusiasmo—. No te esperaba, ¿te he llamado sin querer o algo? Lo siento, juro que te pagaré, deja que vaya a buscar mi billetera--

Bakugō lo corta.

—No has pedido una pizza.

—¿Vale?

—Invita la casa. Yo la he hecho.

—Eh, yo... ¿está bien?

—Vamos a comerla.

—¿Vamos?

Bakugō se siente como si le estuviera hablando a un mocoso lento y remarcablemente bochornoso.

—Sí. Es una cena romántica que he preparado para ti y para mí. Y luego vamos a darle un intento a salir, lo cual también nos envuelve a ti y a mí. ¿Necesitas instrucciones? ¿Debería escribírtelo?

—Oh. _Oh_. Yo, no, quiero decir —Deku aletea con sus manos inútilmente en el aire por un segundo—. No a las instrucciones. Sí a la cena. _Definitivamente_ sí a salir. Sí. Sí, vale, bien.

—Bien —repite Bakugō—. Guay, okay.

Una sonrisa minúscula comienza a florecer en el rostro de Midoriya. Es una sonrisa jodidamente estúpida, llena de pecas y suave y mierda. Bakugō quiere algo así como golpearla. Gentilmente. Con, digamos, su boca.

—¿Quieres pasar? Aún me queda gaseosa de la última vez, si te apetece.

Bakugō quiere. Es un poco acojonante lo mucho que quiere, en realidad, pero no hay que olvidar que siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que consigue lo que sea que se le antoje. Y ahora mismo, iluminado por la luz de su apartamento y ahogándose en una camisa de al menos tres veces su talla, Deku definitivamente se le antoja un poco bastante.

Da un paso al interior.

Las cigarras se callan, Mitad-y-Mitad los deja a solas, y las zapatillas desgastadas de Bakugō, resulta ser que, se ven bastante bien acomodadas cerca de la puerta al lado de una Air Jordans de un brillante rojo.

La pizza está, predeciblemente, jodidamente deliciosa.

(Un poco menos delicioso es besar a un chico que acaba de comerse media pizza, pero Bakugō es bastante terco. Imagina que puede lidiar perfectamente bien con ello.)

—o—o—o—

 **Notas (de _supercrunch_ ):**

¡y entonces todos vivieron felices para siempre! al menos hasta que deku dijera accidentalmente "kacchan" delante de kirishima. ahora todo el mundo lo llama así. deku no tiene permitido volver a llamar al restaurante.

como sea, no tengo una explicación para eso del naranja sangre. solo creo que todoroki sería el tipo de estudiante de artes pretencioso que se teñiría el pelo en raros colores hipsters para combinar su heterocromía y arreglárselas para hacerlo parecer guay de alguna manera.

un detalle sobre las jordans: no digo que esté obsesionada con las zapatillas de deku. tampoco estoy diciendo que piense que son las retro air jordans 1 en rojo de 1984, estrenándose en 2008 con revestimiento superior de cuero, colgante tonal inserto en la planta del pie, lacestay y cuello, y contraste gris en el revestimiento interno y felpa Swoosh, vendiéndose al por menor por $115 cuando fueron lanzadas.

aunque eso sea lo que definitivamente estoy diciendo.

mientras escribía esto tuve un antojo tan fuerte de pizza que acabé llamando a Domino. excepto que, quería las dos de la oferta de los martes, así que acabé pidiendo dos pizzas grandes para mí sola, y resumiendo, creo que hay más peperoni que sangre en mí.

EDIT: ¡POR FAVOR MIRAD ESTE ASOMBROSO FANART! ¡muchísimas gracias, Lei!

EDIT 2: vale okay sabéis qué alguien me ha preguntado por las estúpidas botas de combate de Kacchan y ojalá tuviera más fotos de ellas aparte del ART DE PORTADA pero he investigado mucho y a mi parecer PODRÍAN ser unas botas nike originales de campo especial en sage, mayoritariamente por ese fabuloso detallado en el costado. las de Kacchan se ven más oscuras claro pero quizás, ¿eso sea la iluminación? no lo sé.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **LINKS:**

 **Al fanart de la portada:** http / msleilei /post /145531842859 / youre-unbelievable-you-know-that-first-a

 **Al fanfic original en _AO3_ (dejo el link ya que no tengo permiso oficial para realizar esta traducción):** http / www archiveofourown org / works / 7018549

 **FIN.**

 **No, mentira.**

 **Graaacias pooor leeeeeer!, ojalá os haya gustado (¿aunque sea un poco?) y sjdbdjd.**

 **Jajajaja (uh, tengo sueño...), ¡saludos desde Júpiter!**

 **/Hearts/**


End file.
